


stop the chasing

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hand Feeding, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Chen makes sure that Tao is fed even during his heat.





	stop the chasing

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** abo dynamics, knotting, handfeeding
> 
> **notes:** kinktober, prompt #30: handfeeding, from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Jongdae’s fucked him thrice already - on the living room floor, against the hallway wall, and now over the kitchen table. The last one was more accident than anything - Zitao didn’t like feeling empty when he was in the full swing of his heat, needing Jongdae inside of him _right now_ , even while Jongdae was busy getting the kimbap out of the fridge for them to eat.

Zitao presents himself by bending over the table, using both hands to spread his ass apart, his asshole already leaking the come that Jongdae had pumped inside of him earlier. Jongdae makes him wait, of course - ‘you need to eat, Zitao,’ - as he places the plates onto the table first, before gripping Zitao’s hips and fucking into him hard and fast. The pace has the table shaking on its legs, Zitao gripping the far end of it, sobbing as his own cock rubs up against the wood while his heat _screams_ to get knotted, again and again.

The omega hormones affect Jongdae too - makes him more awake, alert, has his cock hard and ready to rail into Zitao as much as Zitao wants it, _needs_ it. He’s begging loud and desperate, ‘please, please, more, gege, _more_ ,’ as he gets fucked, feeling Jongdae’s nails dig into his skin, keeping him pinned against the table.

He smells the burst of alpha pheromones before Jongdae growls at him, tells him, ‘stay fucking _still_ then,’ as he slams his cock into Zitao’s leaking, slick hole. He’s fucked Zitao so well twice before that a part of Zitao thinks he might not even be tight enough anymore to give Jongdae that friction he needs to feel good, to come, to _knot_ him and pump him full again.

For now, Zitao tenses up, tries to squeeze around Jongdae’s fat alpha cock, loving the feel of it pumping in and out of him. Jongdae groans in reply. ‘You want me to come inside you? In your slutty little ass?’

Zitao keens. ‘Please, please, please - ’ The heat makes him feel like he’s going to lose his mind if he’s not knotted _right now_ , if his alpha isn’t on top of him, inside of him, claiming him with his teeth and claws and cock, smearing Zitao in his come so that Zitao can’t even remember his own scent, only Jongdae’s, only alpha’s -

‘Twice wasn’t good enough, huh,’ snarls Jongdae, grinding his thick cock inside of Zitao, all the come inside of Zitao making room with a filthy squelch as Jongdae keeps fucking into him. ‘Needed another knot in you the moment you woke up - came begging to get filled up and bred.’

‘ _Gege_ ,’ sobs Zitao, arousal stretching his skin too tight over his frame, making him feel overheated with _want_ , ‘please, need it, need you, please.’

All the omega slick and come inside of him is making a filthy wet noise around Jongdae’s cock as Jongdae fucks into him - his dick so fat and hard that each thrust pushes the come back out of Zitao’s hole, making it slide along the inside of his thighs. It’s disgusting, but Zitao can’t find it in himself to care when his wet hole is getting railed so _good_ , feeling Jongdae’s balls slapping against his ass with each ruthless thrust, forcing him to open up around his alpha’s cock and _take_ it.

‘Chen-ge, gege,’ he cries out as the pleasure builds up in his gut, fingers clutching onto the edge of the table as every fuck jerks his cock up against the surface of the table for an almost-painful friction. ‘Knot me, please, _please_ , want it, _need_ it - ’

At that, Jongdae fucks into him intentionally hard, mean, angling his hips so that his fat cock drags almost painfully along the rim of Zitao’s asshole. ‘If you need it so fucking badly, then _take it_.’

Zitao chokes on his breath as he feels Jongdae’s cock begin to swell, the knot catching along the entrance of his hole, push through despite the stretch. His own cock is leaking precome all over the table, trapped between his stomach and the surface, as he holds onto the edge and takes the hard, slamming thrusts that Jongdae gives him.

It’s too fucking good - feeling himself stretch out over Jongdae’s knot, feel Jongdae _force_ his knot in and out of his ass, like he’s going to make Zitao’s hole gape wide enough for him to get fucked with an already fully knotted dick. Zitao moans just imagining it - leaking omega slick and all of Jongdae’s warm come, wanting Jongdae’s cock to always keep railing inside of him whether Jongdae’s cock was only hard or already knotted up.

Only when he feels Jongdae’s thick knot catch along his ass, make him scream as it tugs at his rim, trying to get out - the pain shoots right into his balls and Zitao is coming wordlessly all over himself, splattering his come on the table, filling the apartment with even more omega heat pheromones. Jongdae can’t get his knot out anymore, so he shoves his cock back inside, dragging the fat hardness along Zitao’s walls, making him cry out.

‘There? That’s what you want?’ Jongdae leans over Zitao’s back, licking at the sweat at the nape. ‘A big thick knot inside of you.’ He growls low as his cock jerks, begins to come. ‘Gonna pump you full _again_ , because you made me fuck the rest of it out of you.’

Zitao whimpers, feeling Jongdae’s hand grip his hair, pull him up. ‘This time, keep your ass tight so you don’t lose my come again.’

‘Y-Yes,’ says Zitao, blinking the sweat out of his eyes as he feels Jongdae manhandle him. He winds up in Jongdae’s lap, Jongdae seated in one of the kitchen chairs, ignoring the come splattered over one side of the surface in order to grab the plate of kimbap he’s left on there earlier. Before Zitao begged for his cock.

Seated, back against Jongdae’s chest, Zitao drowses. Jongdae has an arm braced around Zitao’s stomach, keeping him steady and still, while his other hand picks up a piece of kimbap and brings it to Zitao’s mouth. ‘Eat.’

Zitao obeys.

The food brings Zitao’s hunger into stark relief; he hadn’t realized he was starving until he’s being fed, piece by piece, by Jongdae’s hand. It’s rhythmic - Zitao chews, hums, is given another bite of kimbap - and Jongdae doesn’t sneak bites for himself the entire time, all his attention devoted to Zitao.

Having all of Jongdae’s focus on him diffuses a warmth of affection all throughout Zitao, has him relax and curl into Jongdae’s chest as much as he can while still knotted on his cock. Jongdae pets Zitao’s stomach in return, murmuring, ‘one more, Taozi, there you go,’ as Zitao eats.

Only after three-quarters of the plate is empty does Zitao feel full, waking up from his drowsiness to lick playfully at Jongdae’s fingers when he takes his next bite. Behind him, Jongdae clicks his tongue. ‘You’re not done yet.’

‘You seem to be done,’ says Zitao, squeezing his ass and feeling how the knot has deflated. Jongdae’s cock is still hard though and keeps the come plugged inside of him. It’s warm, good.

‘How many times do I have to knot you before you shut up?’ Jongdae sighs, pressing his forehead against Zitao’s nape. ‘Finish your food.’

Zitao whines.

Jongdae’s hand on his stomach flexes, digs his nails into Zitao’s skin enough for Zitao to jerk in surprise at the sting. ‘Are you going to listen to your alpha or _not_ , Zitao?’

Arousal blooms at the base of his spine, as does the undeniable urge to roll over and _obey_. He swallows, tips his head to the side to show off the curve of his throat. ‘Yes, alpha.’

The next bite is held up to his mouth; he takes it.

-

**Author's Note:**

> the otp finally made it y'all; hope you enjoyed~


End file.
